User talk:BauerPhillip24
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Jack Bauer before Day 1 page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Acer4666 (Talk) 00:09, October 8, 2011 In-universe info source If you can cite the in-universe source where the information came from about Iran, it can be restored to the article. Otherwise please remember that "real life" information does not get placed inside the main article body of our content here unless it is sourced from the TV show or something like the novels, comics, The Game, and other source that is valid in the Canon policy. 23:48, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Additionally, could you also please provide the source for the extra profile info you added to the Jack Bauer before Day 1 article. That will be reverted pending a source from an official 24 source. Thanks!--Acer4666 Multiple talk page comments Hey, just to let you know your edits to all the talk pages with the same message has been reverted - we saw it the first time! The link you provided is invalid, so there's nothing anyone can do to find those pics. You are free to upload them, as long as you can find an appropriate place to put them and they adhere to the image policy. You mentioned that your unsure of how to upload pictures - we are happy to help! You need to have it saved on your computer as a .jpg file. You then need to go to special:upload and select the file, give it a name and press upload. However, you need to know which episode a screenshot comes from (as per the image policy), so grabbing ones from imdb is no good unless you can identify which episode it's from. I can then tell you the technical aspects of how to assign the right templates and categories to an uploaded photo, and how to add it to pages. Hope this helps,--Acer4666 (talk) 02:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Acer is correct on all accounts. It's great to see your enthusiasm for the images, BauerPhillip24, but it's important to remember that this project is not an image gallery. As Acer mentioned, any picture needs to fit appropriately within an article to usefully demonstrate something, and be properly categorized, etc. 05:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Guys, there's LOTS of excellent pics of weapons and military/government personnel at imfdb.org/wiki/24. PLEASE put ALL of them on! -- 21:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC)BauerPhillip24 : It seems you didn't read our replies, not one word of them. 21:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Well, SOR-REE, man. I'm just saying the site is imfdb.org/wiki/24 and NOT imdb. can someone PLEASE upload them? 21:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) We are aware about those images now, so please do not spam random pages about it anymore. Also try to understand that those images can be uploaded only so far as an editor wishes to take the responsibility and add them in appropriate places. (Stuff that's uploaded but unused has to be deleted.) Alrighty? 22:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, this is the last warning about spamming the picture issue on the talk pages - or we'll have put up a block for you and the various IP addresses. Hope it's all clear!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :WELL,then...--User:BauerPhillip24 To make it one time clear. Nothing anymore about imfdb.org. Those pictures first should have been given a category or more categories and should give a freeuse template. Please read the things that Blue Rook and Acer4666 were writing. We all want to help you. --Station7 20:21, November 23, 2011 (UTC) "Should have been given a category?"Check the pics out yourself.--User: BauerPhillip24 It doesn't matter which pictures: they all need categories. --Station7 06:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, then, the categories are Weapons used by Jack Bauer, TAC team,Delta Force, United States Marine Corps, Customs and Border Protection, Starkwood, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Navy SEALs, United States Secret Service, and Weapons used by Jack Bauer.-BauerPhillip24 No, not those categories. THey don't even excist. --Station7 14:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, what do you mean, then, by "categories?" Pardon my French.--User:BauerPhillip24 :Both of you, the point isn't about the categories. The point is that we are already aware of the page, so there's no need to keep spamming talk pages asking us to check them out. Whoever feels like using any picture from there can do so, if he/she justifies uploading it with the proper criteria (Episode, category, etc.) That's all. No need to keep beating the issue. Thief12 15:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :: The categories we're all talking about are the ones seen here: Category:Images (Episodes). Things like TAC team are just articles/pages. This is why we linked the image policy, so you could read and understand it. 16:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, you can still put the pics on the categories of the subject in the pic. That's my point. I could care less about episodes..--BauerPhillip24 ::What i mean is, you can put the pics on the article that is about the subject of the pic. For example on imfdb.org/wiki/24, there's a pic of a customs officer. You can put it on the article Customs and Border Protection. Or for the pics of the Marines rescuing James Heller, you can put that on United States Marine Corps. For the TAC team pics you can put them on TAC team. For the SEALs you can put them on Navy SEALs. Thief, the thing is that I wanted to explain that he should use categories for those images (I thought he already knew which for categorie, if he would look on other images). No worries to be angry at me. I only want to help, that's all! --Station7 22:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : Nah, it doesn't look like anyone really wants to do it, so you're welcome to start it up BauerPhillip24! Just remember to follow the rules and don't bloat any pages, and it should be fine. 23:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Upload instructions Hey, glad you're sticking around to learn how to upload stuff! Just to outline the instructions again: #Have the file saved on your computer. Give it a useful name, like "season 8 USP" rather than "SFD4er5WQEQR5565.jpg"! #Go to #click on "browse" next to the source filename field and select the file from your computer #Type into the "summary box" #Under , type Category:Images (Day X: Y:00pm-Z:00pm), but replace the X, Y, Z with the proper day and time of the episode that the pic came from. #Click on "upload file" #Go to the article you want the file to go on, and press "edit" #Find where in the text you want the file to go, and type , but replace "season 8 USP" with the filename, and replace "right" with "left" to put it on the left side rather than the right side, and alter the "200px" to set how many pixels wide you want it to be #Click "preview" to see what it will look like, then click "publish" to save it on the website! Most importantly - don't hesitate to ask for help! On our talk pages. Hopefully you'll soon learn the ropes and see that it's just as fun to be bold and make edits yourself, and you don't need to ask us to do it for you! Hopefully you'll get the hang of it and have fun editing.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Got it, thanks a lot. Unblock me whenever you want. Or was that BlueRook? -BauerPhillip24